Character Commentary: How It First Began
Arnold: Today we're gonna look at a parody fic. Helga: Really? Arnold: No. This is the "premiere" of a bad rip-off of a Phineas & Ferb fanmade spin-off. ---- The scene switches with Isabella swimming in her swimming pool. ---- Phoebe: ...Wouldn't that be "starts"? ---- Isabella: *sigh* What a great morning. I've already had my breakfast. Now, I'm ready gonna dry up and go see Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile at the backyard, Isabella was in her regular clothes and saw a rollercoaster. ---- Arnold: How is this "meanwhile"? Wasn't she just in her pool? Don't you mean "Later" or "After she dried up and put on her regular clothes"? Something? ANYTHING?! This is only the beginning of this script and I'm (beep) off! ---- Isabella: Is that a rollercoaster I'm seeing? I'm sure, Isabella. Let's go see Phineas and Ferb. ---- Helga: And Isabella is schizophrenic and talks to herself. Gerald: Maybe that was supposed to be Ginger. Helga: Could be but why is she in Isabella's house? Isn't she STACY'S sister? ---- Phineas: So, Ferb, do you like it? Isabella: Aren't they a little young to build a rollercoaster? Pedro: Yes, yes they are. The two kids went into the tent to see the coaster Phineas and Ferb built. Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! Isabella: *whispers to Ginger* I think it's dangerous! Phineas: May I present to you the spectacule most of the morning in the making....the coolest....coaster....ever! So who wants to go first! Isabella! ---- Phoebe: First of all. after "first" and "Isabella" those should be question marks. Arnold: Also, are you REALLY ripping off the line from "Rollercoaster"? This series is already a rip-off and a BAD one, but it's apparently also unoriginal. ---- Isabella: Okay, I am a little scared of heights. ---- Arnold: Character Derailment much? Okay obviously this author has Isabella confused with Candace. Isabella is NOT afraid of heights! Helga: Not to mention this author obviously somehow doesn't know how Isabella acts around Phineas. She LOVES the guy! Crimeny! If you're gonna suddenly give her Candace's fear of heights at LEAST make her want Phineas to hold her or keep her safe or something! ---- Phineas: Well, that's okay to be scared of heights. Hop on! Isabella: Okay, I'll try. Then, she hopped on the coaster and the rest of the people hopped on the ride too. Phineas: To fasten, insert the tab inside the metal buckle. To release, just pull back in the, oops. ---- Arnold: STOP RIPPING OFF DIALOGUE! ---- Isabella: Phineas, are you sure this is safe? Phineas: Of course, it is. ---- Arnold: Please don't tell me she's going to use Phineas's song too...... ---- The ride starts with the AAAHs and the spin around Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. 3 times. ---- Arnold: Hm. She must be ripping off the ORIGINAL "Rollercoaster" then. ---- Isabella: I'm about to puke. Phineas: Look, here come the AAAHs! Everyone: AAAH, AAAH, AAAH, AAAH! Meanwhile, they were of the rollercoaster tracks and onto the things around Danville. Meanwhile, Isabella looked up and saw a helicopter picking up the coaster. Isabella: What the hell is that? ---- Helga: One, Isabella wouldn't curse. And two, this story is seriously lacking Agent P. At least the fanmade spin-off this is ripping off HAD an equivalent of Perry's subplots! ---- They it drops by a secret agent platypus. Meanwhile, Agent P fell and takes off his fedora and saw his owners, Phineas and Ferb. ---- Rhonda: This grammar is atrocious and repulsive, like Curly. Phoebe: Oh admit it, you like him. And yes, yes it is. ---- Phineas: Oh, they you are, Perry. Perry: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr... Phineas: Nice hat, Isabella! Just then, she saw Perry's fedora and puts it in Perry's pocket. The coaster ended up in space. Then, it went back to the earth and crash landed in Phnieas and Ferb's backyard. All of the kids got of the ride. Isabella: That was great, Phineas! So what do you want to do tomorrow? Phineas: I don't know yet. Isabella: Maybe you should teach Perry some tricks. Phineas: We, he is a platypus. They don't do much. Ferb: They're the only mammals to lay eggs. Isabella: Wow, cool! Well, goodbye then. Phineas: Bye, Isabella. Isabella: Wow, those guys are the greatest. I think I earned my Go-See-Someone-Who-Are-Cute Accomplishment Patch. I think I'll go see them everyday now. END OF EPISODE 1 ---- Arnold: And end of my suffering! That piece of garbage was an ordeal! That is ALL that needs to be said! Lila: If this were a real show I am ever-so certain no one would watch it.